


The First Born

by xtubbyx



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aunt - Nephew bonding, F/M, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: Dean has grown up living with a secret that could get him killed if he made the slightest mistake, especially with the company he kept most of the time. He's survived 30 years but he has a gut feeling things are about to change. Meanwhile in New Orleans the Mikaelson's work to protect Hope from their Aunt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

Mary twirled her glass around on the wood of the bar lost in thought. She should be heading back home, to John, but after that last argument she just needed to breath. It was days like today she did miss the ability to hunt some evil son of a bitch down and take her anger out on them. Now she had to disappear into the woods for some shooting practice or come to a bar.

The sound of the bar stool next to her sliding out caught her attention and had her looking up into clear blue green eyes. The guy that sat down next to her never took his eyes of her as he made himself comfy beside her. They seemed to stare at each other for a few moments until a smirk quirked his lips and he turned to the bar tender "Usual." he simply said to the bar tender. His accent told her he wasn't local, British from what she could tell so far "And what ever the lady is having." he carried on, confirming Mary suspicion.

Opening her mouth to reject the offer she found the words stuck in her throat as the stranger swung his head back to her and gave a blinding smile her way. The night the followed was a secret that she would take to the grave.

* * *

It started about six weeks later. At first She thought she'd just came down with something but when her period didn't come she suspected she was pregnant. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind that it wasn't John's until she went to the doctors. By that time it had been eight weeks since that night in the bar and when the Doctor told her she was about eight weeks along she nearly had a panic attack right there in the doctors office. It was only then that she was glad that John couldn't make it to the last minute appointment. But then she thought about it. It could still be John's, she would just need to get a paternity test down to be sure.

"Doc, Can a paternity test be done while the baby is still in the womb." God she was never so glad she'd decided to go outside of town for a doctor to see her.

"It can if you have reason to believe it needs to be done."

"I Do, please. But please, know one else must know." she knows she sounds desperate but she can't have John finding out before she figures everything out herself.

"Of course. However it's not something I'd suggest until your at lest fourteen weeks along." Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded and lay back on the chair as the doctor finished his examination

* * *

Eight weeks later, she'd had the test done and got the results. She wasn't sure how she made it home from the clinic that day. In her gut she knew what the results where going to say but she hoped she was wrong. She wasn't. The baby wasn't John's. She burnt the letter the first chance she got.

She debated the pro's and con's on telling John the truth but every time she thought about opening her mouth about it some irrational fear stopped her from speaking the words. So she told him that all was healthy with the baby, and that it was due January time, not giving a specific date.

On the 24th of January she gave birth to a healthy baby boy with his father's dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Luckily his colouring could be passed of as being taken from her, with her blonde hair and blue eyes but she knows looking at him where he got them from. She named him Dean for her mother Deanna.

* * *

The first time he did it she froze. Not quite able to comprehend what she'd seen happen right in front of her. The toy he wanted was on the table just out of reach from where he was lying on the floor having some tummy time. It was filthy and needed to go through the wash, she just hadn't got to it yet. Hence why it was sitting on the table out of reach. She was just walking back into the room when she saw it fly of the table into her son outstretched hand, his watery eyes, red and dull from his temper tantrum, lit up immediately in joy at having his favourite toy back. Approaching Dean she picked him up and looked him over, noticing the firm, possessive grip he had over the toy and tried to push the incident out of her mind.

It was about six months later that something similar happened that she could no longer ignore the fact that there was something going on with Dean that wasn't . . natural.

She was luckily home alone with Dean again. John was working long hours at the garage to cover the bills while she wasn't working. He was in his high chair this time and she was trying to feed him his breakfast. They'd recently started trying to get him onto hard foods first but he was insistent on the bottle, one of which happened to be ready and waiting on the counter behind Mary keeping warm in a bowl of warm water. She could see the temper tantrum starting as his eyes teared up and his wee fists balled up. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her son. She could wait him out a bit, she had all day.

Suddenly he seemed to become focused on something behind her so she twisted on her stool and noticed he was staring at the bottle of milk. As she watched the bottle started to tilt and sway side to side before spilling out of the bowl and landing side ways on the counter. She stood up so quickly she sent the stool crashing to the ground but then stood in shock as she watched as they bottle came flying through the air only to land softly in her son's tiny hands. Just as he was about to bring the nipple of the bottle to his lips she woke herself up and grabbed the bottle from him. The cry of anger he let out surprised her but she could only give it a second of thought when one of the light bulb's over head blew showering the two of them with tiny pieces with glass. Dean's cry of anger turned into one of surprise when she bundled him up into her arms and shielded him encase any of the other light's blew.

Settling Dean in his play pen in the living room with a fresh bottle and his favourite toy's Mary set about clearing the kitchen and trying to rack her brain about what had just happened in her kitchen. Brushing up the glass and putting in a new bulb took up maybe half an hour and then she stared in on the breakfast dishes before preparing something for lunch that could be heated up when Dean got hungry later. She was still no further to an explanation when she heard the door bell ring. Frowning she looked towards it. While they did live in a friendly neighbourhood, they hadn't really made much friends, so they didn't exactly have anyone that would feel the need to call in and see them during the work day. Both they're parents where dead so it wasn't loving grandparent coming to see there grandson and both she and John where only children. She wasn't expecting any deliveries and as far as she knew neither was John. Perhaps it was just with everything this morning, she was just paranoid now.

Opening the door Mary finds two woman standing there. One Is an older black lady, with shot curly black hair. The younger lady behind her her had pale skin with long brown hair but striking blue eye's. She looked to be just slightly older than Mary. She can vaguely recall seeing the black woman around town a few time before but never her friend. Painting a polite smile on her face she opened her mouth to ask them if she could help them when they woman in front beat her to it.

"Mary Winchester. My name is Missouri Mosely, and you are going to need our help with that boy."


	2. Prologue Pt 2

**Ok so making up my own rules for the whole Freya, Dahlia connection thing so don't get mad if it's not cannon. I am going back and re watching the show as I'm writing but the plot bunnies are getting ahead of me here.**

**Prologue Part 2**

After some convincing Mary let the two women into her house and demanded to know what she meant. The second woman introduced herself as Faith before telling Mary that she was a witch. After seeing her getting defensive she went on to explain that she wasn't the type she was familiar with. Her type of Witches, or Wiccan, are born with there powers and draw there power from either nature or from there ancestors. like everything there was good and bad but they usually try and keep the balance in nature.

Mary noticed that as the girl spoke she kept glancing over at where he son was playing with a strange look on her face. "So why are you here?" Her question got Faith's attention again and she glanced at Missouri before looking back at Mary.

"I've been feeling the ripples of your son's powers for months now. For him to be sending out that sort of power already for all the age of him" she pause here and shook her head with a worried look on her face. "he's going to be powerful and as he gets older and uses them more, the more attention he's going to draw. Some of that attention is going to be of the wrong kind and I would would like to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And why would you want to project him. You don't know us!"

"What your son has, Mary Winchester, is the magic of a powerful line of nature witches. However it is one that also come with a curse for what he is. The First born of his generation. Luckily for you his playful casting was only felt by those in the area and Faith here can cast a cloaking spell on him. However on top of that he will also have to be wary of triggering his father's curse, the werewolf genes. Not the wolves you are familiar with but a different species. They are born, not bitten and in order to turn they have to take the life of a human. It doesn't matter if the kill was accidental or intentional, premeditated or out of self defence - if these werewolves causes the death of a human in any way, their werewolf gene will be activated. He will have a shorter temper than you may like, especially as puberty hits. That will be when the wolf really starts to show. Again Faith can spell an amulet for him to wear that will calm the worst of the aggression but it is not a permanent solution. It should only be used until he is old enough to understand the consequences of what he is and be able to make the decisions himself."

Mary looked at the woman sitting in her front room like she had two head's after all the information she'd just dumped on her. She didn't know where to start in processing it all. Her sweet baby boy was part witch? and part Werewolf? how was this possible. How did she let this happen? She liked to think she had at least decent instincts.

So the question I ask you Mary Winchester. Are you going to be a loving mother to her innocent son or your father's daughter and take down a potential problem?

"He's my son, of course I'm going to protect him. But why are you? What's in this for you?" she looked over the two woman as she asked the question. Faith sat up straighter in her seat and after glancing over at her son again said softly "Because he's family." she then lock her eye with her and said "I wouldn't wish my fate on my worst enemy never mind that sweet boy."

This confused Mary and it must of shown on her face. "This is not my original body. I am a temporary passenger for the day, so to speak. All with Faith's permission, she can take control at any time. My real name is Freya Mikaelson. Dean's father is my younger brother, who doesn't actually know I'm still alive."

Mary then sat and listened in horror as Freya told her families history and the curse that her baby had inherited in being the first born child of the generation and what would happen if Dahlia caught wind of him. "I can cast a cloaking spell over him but it may be best to bind his power for a few years as well, at least until he is old enough to know when and where he should and shouldn't use magic."

Standing up Mary walked over to Dean and picked him up, rocking him in her arms. looking down at him she thought, she would die before she would let anything happen to her baby boy. "Do it. Do what you need to do to hide him for her. But if I find out you betraying me and are just using him for yourself there won't be anywhere for you to hide from me." she was a damn Campbell, even if she didn't have the name anymore.

"As is your right as any mother. And I swear to you, I will do my very best to keep him safe." Freya smiled at her and gestured her arms out towards Dean "May I?"

Walking towards her Mary handed Dean over to the girl that was his Aunt who had looked itching to pick him up since she sat down. "Hey little one." Mary heard Freya whisper down to her son, who was now looking up at the stranger with eyes wide with wonder. Freya suddenly started mumbling away in Latin and Mary went to step forward when Missouri stopped her. "Stop. She's doing the binding. It will start breaking down itself as he gets older if it's not removed by another witch."

Freya spent a good half hour making sure the binding on Dean's powers was strong enough to hold for a couple of year before moving onto the cloaking spell. This she acutely tied to an amulet that he was to wear that was spelled to never come of, could never be taken of and would never break. Except by him. At Mary's suggestion, not knowing how to explain it to John, Freya added that unless Dean specifically brought it to peoples attention they wouldn't even notice he was wearing it.

And so powers bond and the new generation's first born cloaked Freya Mikaelson released her hold on the young witch and returned to her comatose body in New Orleans, hoping her Aunt didn't feel what she'd been up to. Already she could feel her own body trying to wake up, feeling the magic of the first born, but she forced it back to sleep to keep Dahlia in slumber. The longer she slept, the older and more capable Dean could become and perhaps someday, they could take her out together.


End file.
